Violate Me
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Yet another night of boredum for Bender and Fry leads to a few minutes of torture for Fry that he'll never forget.


_**Warning: **__Some spoilers for the _Bender's Game_ arc. Also, detailed scenes of homo-robosexual (that is what you'd call that, right?) rape, hence the title._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own _Futurama_, Bender, or Fry. That honor belongs to Matt Groening, not me, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it._

…

Fry sighed as he walked back into the meeting room of Planet Express to see his nephew, Professor Farnsworth's son, Cubert playing Dungeons and Dragons with Dwight Conrad, Hermes', the company's resident stick-in-the-mud bureaucrat, son. They had two friends over playing with them, but the redhead didn't know or care to know who they were.

He knew Bender was somewhere, off in his own world of Cornhole pretending to be Titanius Anglesmith. Oh well, it was probably better if he didn't see the robot right now anyway. Fry had just gone to see the Professor, who'd been in the middle of an experiment to switch his brain with a monkey's, about Bender's recent out-of-control imagination since beginning to play the age-old game with Cubert and Dwight. The short conversation had involved an anatomically correct doll and the Professor asking Fry if Bender had ever molested him. The question had been so sudden and random that Fry had lied and said no.

He skulked into the lounge and plopped onto the couch as _All my Circuits _came back from a commercial. He tried to lose himself in the robot drama as he always did, but just couldn't today. His mind was back on the night before, in the apartment him and Bender shared…

…

"Hey Fry," Bender said as he walked back from the kitchen with a beer in his hand, "you know what we need to do?"

"No, what?" Fry asked lazily. He was watching _Cops_, convinced that this **had** to be an episode his robotic best friend wasn't in.

"Well, for one, stop watching this show. If you're waiting for me not to be in it, you'll be highly disappointed."

"I doubt that." Not ten seconds after Fry had said that, Bender appeared on the screen in handcuffs wearing a golden Rolex and a diamond necklace. He hung his head. "Damn. Is there an episode you're **not **directly involved with?"

"Nope," Bender said as he took a large gulp of the beer in his hand.

"Man." Fry scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I owe Hermes ten bucks."

Bender looked at his best friend with one of his opticals narrowed, giving him the appearance of having a quirked eyebrow of sorts. "You bet money on my appearance on _Cops_?"

"Well, yeah," Fry said with a slight shrug.

Bender sniffed as if to simulate the emotion of pride. "I'm so proud of you…!"

Fry chuckled and leaned against the back of the torn, greasy couch, bringing one leg up to rest on the coffee table that sat in front of them. "Well, now that that's cleared up, what now?"

"Beats me," Bender said with a shrug.

It was the same as every night, both of them sitting on the couch drinking beer like a couple of bums. Occasionally Fry went on a failure of a date with Leela, but he always ended up back on the couch with Bender at the end of the night. The only time the routine changed was when Bender picked up a floozy or a hooker-bot, leaving Fry alone on the couch watching _Cops_, _All my Circuits_, or _Everybody Loves Hypno-toad_. They really needed to change up their routine, they both knew it, but they were either too lazy to do anything about it or just didn't know what to do.

Fry sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't particularly tired, but sometimes he just liked to close his eyes and think - he never told anyone this, knowing that they'd just laugh at him about it.

"Hmm," Bender said thoughtfully. "I might have an idea of how to spice up the night."

"What?" Fry opened his eyes in time to see his best friend reaching for his pants. "Bender, stop trying to steal my wallet! You know that I don't have enough money to buy anymore beer."

"Why do you always assume that I'm going to steal something when I reach for your pants?"

"Well…it's you."

Bender's eyes narrowed. "Good point, but for once, that's not what I was trying to do."

"Okay, but if you aren't going to steal my wallet, what're you planning on doing?"

"Just this." He grabbed one of the belt loops of Fry's blue jeans and ripped them off as easily as if he were ripping wet paper in half.

"Hey!" Fry suddenly stood up and backed away a few steps before tripping over his ripped pants and falling to the ground. "These **were** my good pants!"

"Not anymore meatbag," Bender said with a laugh.

"This isn't cool man." Fry kicked off his shoes and then what was left of his pants. He stood up, ignoring the fact that he was only wearing dark blue boxers. "Just great," he muttered.

Bender continued laughing, nearly rolling on the ground because he was laughing so hard. In revenge, Fry grabbed the two remaining beer bottles out of the fridge and threw them out of the window. As they shattered on the sidewalk below, Bender let out a sound of terror and then growled at his friend.

"How dare you!" He yelled in sheer anger. "I'll get you for this!"

"You deserve it for destroying my good–Wait, stop!" Fry nearly screamed as his jacket, shirt, and boxers were ripped off of him. "What the hell?"

"You deserve this, you meaty pile of crap!" Bender yelled as he shoved Fry onto his back.

"Whoa, Bender, what's gotten into you?" He tried scrambling away, but found himself being sit on.

Without answering, Bender grabbed Fry's exposed cock with both of his hands and began stroking it roughly. Fry arched his back, somehow loving the stinging cold of the metal rubbing him, while at the same time hating it because it felt good.

"H-How do you know how to do this?" He asked through pants, feeling himself getting harder by the second.

"I've watched you jack off enough before," Bender said without bothering to explain the reasoning behind watching him. Fry was a little surprised at hearing that Bender actually watched him jack off, mostly because Bender had always reminded him that he hated the fleshy form of humans, but also partly because he just never thought Bender would watch him.

Fry moaned and grabbed for the ratty rug that was spread across the floor of the apartment. "B-Bender…!"

Just before he released, Bender let go of Fry's cock and shoved one cold, short metal finger into his ass without any warning, summoning a yelp from his human friend. Once again, Fry began trying to scramble away without success. He struggled, pushing at Bender's back in a feeble attempt to push him off. In response, Bender used his other hand to stretch Fry's asshole before shoving another metal finger inside.

Fry cried out, this time in pain. "Stop! Bender, stop!"

"Why should I?" Bender asked with a tone of anger still present in his voice. He really was mad that the last of his beer had been tossed out the window.

"This hurts, dammit!" Fry drew in a sharp breath of pain as Bender dug his fingers deeper into his ass. "Please, Bender, stop!"

"Nope," Bender said simply. He grabbed onto Fry's cock again and sent a minor jolt of electricity through both his cock and his ass.

Fry cried out loudly and arched his back, hating the pleasure he derived from that jolt of electricity. He felt himself getting closer and closer to coming as Bender kept stroking him and sending small jolts through him. He cried out again as Bender twisted the fingers inside of his ass, possibly causing a small tear on his insides.

As Bender kept moving every part of his hands, Fry continuously begged him to stop as he knew he was only moments away from coming. A few more strokes and twists did it before Fry released, covering Bender's hand with his semen.

"Nasty." Bender stood up, jerking his fingers out of Fry's ass, and walked into the kitchen to rinse his hand of his friend's liquid.

Fry laid in the middle of the floor, in pain and covered in his own sticky filth and sweat. He laid one arm across his eyes to hide the shame that he knew was showing in them. All he wanted was to block he had just happened from his mind, but the pain he felt was disallowing that.

"Well," Bender said as he walked past, "night meatbag." A moment later, the lights in the apartment went out and the door of Bender's room closed, leaving Fry alone in the dark.

…

By the time Fry zoned back into where he was at that point in time, _All my Circuits_ was over and Amy was sitting at the table across the room. Bender walked into the lounge with a beer in his hand, it was one of the few times he wasn't lost in his imagination. He plopped down on the couch and kicked his feet cuffs up on the coffee table.

"So, we doing anythin' tonight?" He asked casually.

Fry shrugged and changed the channel on the TV. "I don't know."

…

_Yeah, I know this isn't my best, but it's all I could think of. ^.^_


End file.
